2 To Tango 13 To Jive!
by Noncomment
Summary: Young Heero finds a mysterious stranger in his barn and befriends him. Everything is fine until everyone else discovers the stranger as well. Jealously throws Heero and Duo in an epic journey of Deja Vu.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: OMG! Mystery story no longer a mystery! O.O :D. **

**'2 To Tango, 13 To Jive' is just as dramatic as P.S I HATE YOU, with more of a twist, a little fantasy here, a lot of drama there, and a all around intense plot ;), **

**I hope you like. ^_^**

**Read!Love!REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>2 To Tango, 13 To Jive.<p>

Prologue.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't an animal. Duke Heero Yuy's nine years of age, four of them being without his father, was able to tell him that much.<em>

_He strode purposely to the back of the estates stable. Uncle J would not tolerate if Heero heard a threat and let it go._

_Quietly, he crept to the source of the noise and found..._

_A girl, her back turned towards him, ratty braid gently swinging, scooping grain and pouring it into her bag._

_Heero lowered the sword that he had been gripping in both hands, a little girl was not a threat. There would be no reward in this conquest. However, this would be thief could stand to learn the value of hard work. Heero was only nine, and his uncle had already established that value to his very core._

_Opening his mouth Heero began to tell the little girl just that._

"_There is no honour-", the lithe body tackled Heero to the ground, sending his too large sword flying._

"_Among thieves?" the little girls, no boy, finished, straddling Heero's hips and peering down into his colbalt eyes._

_Angrily Heero struggled to push him off of his torso and noticed two things. _

_One._

_Large oddly coloured eyes and two, the dagger at his throat._

"_Nice eyes"._

_The boy looked slightly confused; a small frown crossed his feminine face._

"_They tell me their purple", the boy muttered, still pressing the dagger to Heero's throat. Stormy colbolt eyes engaged in a staring contest against vibrant violet ones._

_Heero felt his heart speed up. Something about this boy was important and Heero concluded he would spend as much time as it took to find out._

_In the meantime...the violet eyed boy held the dagger with practice, as if he was use to defending himself for a long time. _

_Heero frowned and concluded that this had to be one of the street children he heard about, but still...so far away from the city?_

_He must have been hungry, Heero finalized._

_And thirsty._

"_Water?" Heero offered stiffly as a truce._

_The boy above him narrowed his violet eyes defensively, but Heero could tell he was thirsty._

"_No funny business", they boy finally conceded. Slowly he climbed off Heero moving the dagger from Heero's throat and stood to his feet. _

_Heero noticed the boy's tightening grip on the dagger._

"_And I get to keep the grain", his violet eyes followed Heero as Heero stood up._

"_You can have as much as you want", Heero shrugged dusting off his trousers and standing to his feet, "we have plenty"._

_Voilet eyes widened slightly then narrowed. _

"_What's the catch?"_

"_Nothing", Heero stated and turned away. "I've already learned not to underestimate."_

"_Wait", the untrusting voice asked timidly. Heero glanced over his shoulder. _

"_Water?" The voice asked._

_Heero smirked. "Follow me."_

_Heero began leading the boy to the well. Something pricked his memory...the dagger...there was something about that dagger..._

"_Where did you get the dagger?" He suddenly asked, not looking back at the braided boy. He heard the boy stop._

"_You can have your grain back", the boy spat. "You can't have my dagger."_

"_I don't want it", Heero answered. "It's just...it's like the dagger I saw in a book."_

"_A book?" The little boy asked incredulously. Heero could suddenly see pride surge in those violet eyes then he all but lit up._

"_My brother Tro gave it to me", his little hands thrust out the dagger for Heero to see._

"_He says he stole it from a prince"._

_The boy looked into Heero's cobalt blue eyes and Heero could tell he felt slightly intimidated. _

"_I mean... borrowed it", the boy stuck his lip out. "Were going to give it back someday."_

_Heero s till stared at the dagger, ignoring the silence._

"_You're the same age as me", the boy pointed out. "Everyone steals"._

_His big eyes shot daggers at Heero. "Unless you're too perfect, living in your fucking castle with your fucking maids and stuff", the boy spat accusingly. _

"_...Sanq", Heero finally muttered, his little fingers traced over an engraving. "The blade says Sanq"._

_Voilet eyes looked down at the blade then back up at Heero._

"_I know that", the defensive voice grumbled, and although the boy thought Heero couldn't see it, he slowly muttered Sanq to himself, tracing over the engraving with his eyes._

"_Where's your brother?" Heero asked suddenly, looking around the estate grounds suspiciously. He underestimated this boy once already. _

_The boy shrugged. _

"_Kidnapped," he shrugged, like it was the most common thing in the world. _

_Heero's eyes narrowed. His uncle always use to tell him of little boys and girls that were kidnapped and used as slaves or trained as mercenaries._

"_And Tro's my best friend", he reflected looking away. This time Heero caught the hint of sadness. "...he was like my brother..."_

_Heero felt himself nod as well as something strange stirring up inside. He had this urge to protect this boy, to help him, to be there for him. Heero deemed the feeling as unfamiliar and tried to squish it down like his uncle taught him. _

_But the violet eyes were so... enchanting._

"_No one our age has been able to ..." Heero searched for the word "...tackle me like that"._

"_You mean how I totally owned you", the boy said cockily with grin, "street secret", the big purple eyes glittered._

"_I can be your new best friend", Heero offered, a strange sense of enthusiasm peaking out. "I've never had one before". _

"_Why?" The boy asked curiously giving Heero a odd look._

_The look the boy gave him made Heero fell like he was different, like... inhuman. _

"_My uncle wants me to be a warrior. He says friends are a distraction". Heero rehearsed. _

"_I'm still not going to show you how I tackled you", the boy smirked. _

_Heero was glad the boy never asked about his uncle. He didn't want to tell him about how his uncle was mean and made him train every day, all day._

_Then it happened._

_The boy eyes sparkled like the night sky,_

_And he simply..._

_Smiled. _

_It was like nothing Heero had ever seen before._

_And Heero knew, that he would do anything for him._

"_I'm Duo", the boy said pointing to his chest with the dagger. "I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie...and", Heero saw the smile grow wider, "if you feed me I'll be the bestest friend you've ever had"._

_Heero felt his on smile turn on his lips."That won't be a problem", Heero negotiated, "there is-"_

_Heero suddenly threw himself onto Duo tackling both of their small bodies to the ground. He used the force to roll them swiftly to the side as a javelin implanted itself into the ground, inches from where the boys were standing._

"_Good", Heero heard his uncle cheer. "You've learned not to let other distract you."_

_Heero quickly stood to his feet defiantly. He looked to his left to see if Duo had ran away already. His uncle was a scary man, with ugly gray hair and deep piercing eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Duo standing by his side, dagger drawn._

"_Don't worry", Duo said confidently, "I'll protect us"._

_Heero slowly looked from Duo to his uncle, shivering slightly when he noticed a weird look in his uncles eye._

"_Run", he said sternly to Duo._

_Duo shook his head._

"_Run", Heero commanded again watching his uncle smirk at the both of them._

"_I would listen to your friend boy", Heero's uncle said smoothly as he pulled out a sword which up till then, Heero hadn't noticed._

"_I'm not fond of my nephew here making friends"._

_Duo looked confused. His violet eyes narrowed. "This is your father?"_

"_No", Heero answered, looking his uncle straight in the eye, answering his new friends question._

"_He was my mother's brother". _

_Duo reminding him about his father reminded him of something greater. He was Heero Yuy, son of a duke, heir upon his 19__th__ birthday to the Yuy estate and all the rights and titles._

_Heero moved and stood protectively in front of Duo._

"_Duo is my best friend now", Heero jutted out his chin, solidifying his defiance, "he stays"._

_Anger flashed in his uncle's eyes at that moment, but Heero stood his ground. His uncle was only guarding Heero's assets until he turned of age. Heero's father had left everything to his only son and Heero could see the anger and resentment in his uncle's eyes every time the man looked at him._

"_Well", Heero's uncle said thinly, looking over the two young boys in front of him. "I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself Heero"._

_Heero watched his uncles eyes looked pointedly at Duo, "I hope this friendship", his uncle spat the word in the air like it was poison, "doesn't affect your training"._

_Heero's eyes narrowed, if he could protect Duo any other way at that moment he would have. One thing his uncle taught him to realise was a threat. _

_Heero had learned the hard way. _

_He still had a fresh scar across his back when his uncle had casually said if Heero couldn't communicate with him in Latin he would need an outlet for his disappointment._

_Heero could speak Latin now though...rather fluently._

"_It won't", Heero stated. Now that he had met Duo, he couldn't let anything happen to him. Heero didn't know where this emotion was coming from, but something was telling him he needed the braided violet eyed boy._

_He didn't know what it was..._

_But it was something. _

_His uncle smiled a dark smile that Heero would never forget and looked at Duo again._

"_Good", he said simply. "I've heard the streets were very dangerous."_

"_They are", Duo spat, learning quickly to dislike the man. _

"_You begin your training in an hour", Heero's uncle said, completely ignoring Duo. "And your friend will earn his keep. This may be your estate Heero, but I'm in charge"._

_Turning on his heel, Heero watched as his uncle walked back to the mansion and mentally berated himself. He allowed his uncle to sneak up on him. He would have to be more careful, Duo..._

_His uncle suddenly paused and glanced back at Heero._

"_You have to be careful with following your emotions", he stated. "It didn't work out for Odin." His uncle then picked up his step and continued walking back to the mansion._

_Heero clenched his little fists, taking deep breaths to control his anger._

"_What did he mean?" Duo's voice asked, Heero felt Duo's hand on his shoulder._

"_Follow your emotions", Heero answered, "the last thing my father said to me before he died...i don't ever remember my mother"._

'_My uncle thought he was foolish', Heero thought to himself. Heero remembered hearing his uncle rant about it the day they received news that his father was dead. Uncle J ranted about how his father fell in love with his mother. How his mother was killed the day Heero was born. How his father went berserk. Never leaving the estate, training for five years with revenge as his only focus. Heero remembered Uncle J boasting that he had warned his brother that getting revenge was stupid, that he should focus on other matters, their family was in line for the throne..._

"_Why didn't you run?" Heero asked suddenly, breaking the memory, he didn't want to think about that at the moment. He turned to face Duo, eyes widening nervously surprised when those large voilet eyes met his directly, unflinching._

_Then Duo shrugged, a huge smile spreading across his face._

"_What kind of best friend abandons you."_

"_I tried to protect you", Heero said, "now he knows your here. He will use our friendship against me to punish me if I fail. He might hurt you"._

"_If I die, I die", Duo said casually, like it didn't bother him that his friendship with Heero could cost him his life._

"_Plus", Duo added with a grin, "I don't need protecting"._

_Heero silently disagreed. Duo didn't know what his uncle was capable of. Why Uncle J didn't want Heero to have any friends? Heero didn't know. It was almost as if his uncle was hiding something._

_Heero felt an arm being thrown around his shoulder breaking his thought process._

"_Heero my boy", Duo said with the smile that spread across his face, "let's get this friendship started!"_

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So this is the prologue 2 To Tango, 13 To Jive! Tell me if you liked it, if you want to see more of it. :D Ahhhh, 'P.S I Hate You' is still in the works...the very long works, but it is coming :P, Anywho, please review, I would love to hear from you. :3<strong>


	2. Prologue, Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed! ^.^ here's chapter 2 **

**Read!Love!REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>2 To Tango, 13 To Jive!<p>

Prologue: Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later<em>

_Heero ignored the collar chocking his neck and stiffly turned around to survey the ballroom. He hated parties, he hated dressing up, he hated socializing and he especially hated his Uncle J._

_As if the rigorous training wasn't enough, he was the subjected to go to these stupid social events._

_Heero suddenly caught sight of a braid and his heart jumped. He quickly squashed the feeling down. He was never going to see Duo again...that friendship lasted a day._

_He remembered the first and last time he saw Duo, one of the best days of his life...and one of the worst._

_He trained that day, like he never trained before; believing Duo's life depended on how perfect he did the exercises, believing that his Uncle would only let him keep his friend if he achieved excellence. He remembered his hands being sore at the end of the day, and his legs being numb. But all he remembered thinking about was seeing his new best friend again. So when Uncle J finally gave the okay to the men training him that he was done for the day, he ran as fast as his little feet could take him to the barn and found..._

_Duo, curled in a little ball. Bruises were all over his face and his arms._

"_Duo", Heero remembered saying the boys name timidly._

"_Heero", he heard Duo breathe in response and what sounded like relief. _

_The boy slowly uncurled himself and sat up, braid looking as dishevelled as ever, clutching something in his little hands._

_Heero narrowed his eyes._

"_What happened?"_

"_Shit", Duo said with a smile, his little hands grabbing Heero and pulling him down into the hay with him. "Shit happens."_

_Heero remembered frustration._

"_Who did this?" Heero remembered asking, his young voice cracking with worry. _

_How could he not have protected his best friend. _

_He had failed him and their friendship wasn't yet a day old._

_There was no answer. Then..._

"_I can't tell you, I made a promise to the nun's not to lie"._

_Heero remembered stretching his little memory._

"_You run, hide, but don't tell a-"._

"_Yeah, yeah", said Duo, cutting him off with a smile, still clutching something in his hand. _

_Heero knew whatever it was, it was way too small to be the dagger._

_He remembered looking at Duo's small hands questioningly._

_Duo's noticed and carefully opened his small hand's revealing a metal cross._

"_The nun's gave it to me for protection", Duo said matter of fact-ly._

"_Is it broken?" Heero remembered asking innocently._

"_No", Duo said with a far away look in his eye. "It can only handle so much evil"._

_Speaking of evil..."Who did this too you?" Heero remembered demanding again. He could finally see why his uncle got mad when someone strayed off topic._

"_Well actually", __Duo's violet lost focus for a second, then the boy was back. "It was-"_

_Duo cut himself off mid sentence and tackled Heero into the hay, "a big green boggey eyed monster."_

_And then Heero remembered himself getting distracted. He remembered playing late into the night, with no intention to stop, until he heard voices._

_The two stilled._

"_He said the little boy was in here"._

"_It's a bit extreme you think? To kill some innocent boy."_

"_Well he said the boy was too pretty and too smart. He said that he didn't want the Duke to have any friends"._

_Pretty? Heero remembered thinking, Duo was pretty, like a girl._

_Then it all clicked to Heero. _

_Duo, _

_Uncle J sent the soldiers to kill Duo, and they were closing in._

_Heero looked at Duo's face and realised he had heard it too...what bothered Heero was the look in Duo's eye, the lack of shock, the lack of surprise._

"_You have to go", Heero commanded in a whisper even though his young mind knew he wanted the opposite. _

_He wanted Duo to be best friends with him forever._

_Duo's big eyes met his. "No", the boy answered. "Your Uncle is a bad man, he will kill you."_

"_Not if I train", Heero whispered back. "Not if I'm perfect"._

"_You have to promise me", Duo suddenly said. "Promise me that you will see me again, promise me that you will not let your Uncle kill you."_

"_I won't let anything happen to you", Heero said instead, as he heard the soldiers slowly closing in._

"_Can't do that if your dead", Duo retorted, a grin spreading across his face. "I guess I win"._

"_Run!" Heero whispered again. "You're running out of time. I will stall them...my Uncle wont want me dead."_

"_Yet", Duo whispered._

_Heero felt Duo's small arms being thrown around his neck in a tight hug. Slowly, Heero put his arms around the boys waist._

_Heero's body felt warm, safe and right where it was suppose to be. He remembered the maid hugging him from time to time, _

_But it never felt like this..._

_After a minute the two separated standing inches apart._

"_Go!" Heero whispered fiercely again trying to ignore the violet eyes that felt like they were looking into his soul._

_Duo suddenly broke eye contact and fled, his small braid flying in the wind and his light footsteps not giving away his location._

_As the last bit of Heero's new old best friend faded from his view he felt his arm being grabbed roughly by one of the soldiers sent to look for him._

"_Where's your friend__?", the first one sneered._

_Heero remained silent, looking in the opposite direction which Duo had run. _

_Anything to throw off his __attackers._

"_It doesn't matter anyway", the other one bragged._

_Curiosity__, _

_Heero remembered the first time he had ever felt it that sharp. _

_What he didn't know at that time was what he felt was a foreboding mix of __curiosity and fear._

"_Come with me boy", one of the guards demanded, "your uncle has __summoned you"._

_Heero thought of refusing, whatever his uncle wanted to see him about was not good, he had known that to the core of his soul. But at that moment he__ just let himself get pulled away._

_If their anger was focused on him,_

_Duo..._

_Duo would escape hassle free. _

_He had to do it, _

_He had to protect his best friend._

_Marching now was nothing to Heero, because when he was nine, that walk from the stables to the mansion was the longest he could remember._

_He remembered being dragged up to the front steps and thrown face forward on the cold unforgiving stone._

"_Where did your friend go?" He suddenly felt himself being grabbed by a very angry, very drunk version of his uncle. _

_He shivered._

"_I will never tell you", Heero remembered yelling, getting angry himself. _

_Duo was his best friend! Why was his uncle so interested in him? Why wouldn't his uncle allow him to have friends?_

"_Oh yeah?" He remembered hearing his Uncle challenge in a laugh._

_Heero remembered feeling his Uncle grab his arm, he instantly tried a counter and found himself slammed to the ground._

"_Do you think I would train you so you'd be able to overpower me?" He remembered that his Uncle has screamed this line in abject rage._

"_Now where-!"_

_Heero felt his ribs being kicked._

"_Is-"_

_He felt another more powerful kick._

"_Your friggin-"_

_Another kick, Heero remembered spitting blood for the first time outside of training._

"_Stupid-"_

_Heero closed his eyes and braced himself for a kick that didn't come._

_He slowly cracked one eye open._

_His uncle was now smiling at him._

_Heero stuggled to his feet, looking past his uncle into the house then back in the direction of the stables...nothing._

_What was he up to?_

"_Marie!" Heero heard his Uncle scream._

_Why would his uncle suddenly scream for the maid? Did she know something. Heero stretched his brain and concluded that this didn't make sense. Marie was nice to him, sometimes she even made him cookies when his Uncle wasn't around._

_Minutes later a hurried Marie burst through the main doors and down the stone steps with a frown, her gray brown hair dishevelled._

"_Master J?" She asked with a small bow._

"_Your going to teach my young nephew here loyalty and responsibility", he saw his uncle sneer._

_Heero remembered the confused look on Maries face._

"_Oh..okay", he remembered her mumbling._

_The sudden strike to her face was unexpected. Marie grabbed her face and yelped in pain._

"_Yes Master J would have been the correct answer", his Uncle shrieked. "Now-", he continued, looking back from the maid to Heero._

"_Marie would like to know where your friend went". Jay stated, Heero remembered his Uncle ignoring both of their confused looks._

_However, Heero remembered remaining silent. He wouldn't betray his friend. _

_He stared __defiantly at his Uncle._

_The response he remembered was still another smirk._

_Heero recalled feeling fear when his Uncle ask__ed the guard to his right for a sword._

_Grabbing it forcefully out of the __guard's hand, Heero remembered watching his Uncle stab Marie. _

_He remembered her shocked gasp and her strangled cry as she clutched her stomach, blood draining on the stone._

_Heero remembered moving towards her as fast as he could, and being held back by one of his __uncle's guards._

"_No__!", he remembered screaming. "No! No! No!" _

_Marie was the only concept of a mother he had._

"_Yes__.", his uncle said simply with no compassion._

"_Now this injury is not life threatening..." his uncle __paused for dramatic effect, "yet. Although I can't say the same thing in another couple minutes."_

_Heero remembered glaring at his uncle. He let his body relax, trying to direct his anger like he was taught._

_He remembered feeling the guard that had him restrained by his arm slightly relax, and that was all Heero needed. _

_In one quick motion he wrenched his arm out of the hold, spun on his heel while grabbing the guards sword and lunged towards his uncle._

_Marie screamed as J in one quick motion blocked his thrust and turned and stabbed Marie through the heart._

_Heero remembered hearing a __gurgling noise he would never forget._

_Then he was suddenly flanked and held firmly by two guards._

_He remembered kicking and screaming, he remembered his uncle laughing._

"_I hate you__!" Heero screamed. "You will never find Duo, and even if you do, the nuns will protect him!"_

_His uncle stopped laughing then, his face twisted into a __cruel smirk._

"_Heero", he said calmly, as if nothing happened, as if their __maid's blood wasn't decorating the stone steps._

"_You talk too much". With that his uncle turned away and walked into the mansion._

_Heero remembered his young mind trying to remember what he said wrong..._

_What did his uncle mean? He talked too much._

_He remembered as he was escorted to his bed and locked in his room that he couldn't get it off of his mind. _

_Had he done something to harm Duo when he was training...had he said too much when they were playing?_

_He also remembered being angry with himself. He wasn't a good enough fighter to protect Marie. Now she was dead because he wasn't good enough._

_...what if that happened to Duo?_

_What if he wasn't good enough with his words and something happened to Duo__?_

_He remembered staying up all night. He remembered getting a headache. He remembered replaying the situation in his mind over and over again trying to remember what he could of possibly said wrong._

_He remembered his decision to collapse in his bed when he overheard a conversation coming from the other side of the door._

_At first he frowned._

_...his uncle replaced Marie already? _

_Then Heero realised he didn't know what time it was...not that it mattered after he heard the conversation._

"_Did you hear?" The maid said not even bothering to __whisper. It seemed she assumed she was alone with her co-worker...who Heero recognized the voice of one of his uncles guards._

"_Yeah", the guard stated. "Master J had the orphanage in the city burnt down. Said something about trying to keep a secret"._

"_Isn't that horrible!" the maid exclaimed. "All those children..."_

"_Times are already hard", the __solider said, brushing the incident off like it was nothing. "All the countries resources go into war...lets just look at it as less mouths to feed."_

_Heero heard a horrified gasp from the maid._

"_How dare you brush it off as-" and then listen as __their voices began to fade and his heart began to drop._

_He killed Maire__…_

_...and now he killed his best friend._

_How did he talk too much…?_

_He said Nun's. _

_One simple stupid word. _

_Nun's. _

_His uncle went to the city and burned down the orphanage._

_It didn't take a genius to figure that one out._

_And it happened all because he talked to__o much. _

_He remembered his uncle overhearing him laugh with Marie._

_If he hadn't done that, _

_Hadn't expressed his emotions, _

_His uncle would never of known that she was important to him._

_And as for Duo, _

_If Heero never said that Duo was his best friend. _

_Never let it slip about the Nun's..._

_Duo wouldn't be __gone; neither would a whole orphanage of kids, which probably were all like Duo. Fun, full of life and… had a tendency to attempt to steal grain._

_Shakily Heero sat on his bed._

_He wasn't much of a talker after that incident..._

"_Hello?" A voice asked directly in front of him forcing him out of his memory._

_Heero looked at the girl with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes then nodded._

"_You're not going to say hello? I'm a princess", she stated with mirth, her eyes twinkling._

"_Princess Relena", Heero said curtly. He had seen her before, he recognized her as the girl that always stared at him._

"_You don't talk much do you?" She pressed on, and Heero found himself annoyed._

_He thought back to that day on the stone steps to the mansion..._

"_No", he answered with a faraway look in his eyes, "no I don't"._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, chapter 3 is coming out shortly! And remember to review, I would love to hear from you. ^.^<strong>


End file.
